You Don't Know My Name
by babycakesbriauna
Summary: Every week he comes when he comes in and strums his guitar, she feels as if she knows him,but does he even know her name? Will he ever know it? One shot!


**AN: This is a ****_one_****_ shot,_**** requested by Nikki. It was inspired by the Alicia Keys song "You Don't Know My Name". I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

_**Baby, baby, baby**__**  
**__**From the day I saw you**__**  
**__**I really really want to catch your eye**_

_**\- Alicia Keys: You Don't Know My Name**_

The most exciting day of Olivia's work week was Thursday. It seemed as though all the other days were spent will her waiting for Thursday to come quicker. While it never did, by the time Thursday rolled around, she always found herself trying to pretend that she wasn't excited.

Thursdays were when _he_ showed up.

He was gorgeous with dark ,striking blue eyes and a prominent jaw line. To top it off, he had a luscious head of hard curls that made him all the more appealing to her. The only downfall was she knew nothing about him. Only that he enjoyed to playing guitar ,and he had a tattoo that peaked out when he work a short sleeved shirt. In addition, he had a taut muscular back; one Olivia dreamed about for days on end, and the face that went along with it haunted her dreams since the first time she saw him over a year ago.

Olivia's parents expected great things from her. Her father was the director of the CIA and former secretary of defense. Her mother was an esteemed partner at a law firm and silent partner in a small boutique. Despite going to boarding school, she had lived under her father's watchful eye . He was overprotective and overbearing to a fault and when she expressed her desire to move to California and take a gap year or two, Eli was against it, not coming as much of a surprise to her. Hurtful words were exchanged, resulting in her being cut off indefinitely. Even though it pained her to do it, Olivia packed up all of her belongings and hopped into her car, heading across the country.

She didn't know why she always felt a pull to California, perhaps it was the influence of her mother, but regardless, when she arrived she felt like she was home. Despite Eli freezing their joint account, Olivia had several thousand dollars which she had saved from her throughout her undergraduate career.

She had contacted her freshman roommate Abby before her arrival. She now lived with fiery Abby who was a student at UC Berkley. While Olivia had lined up an office job, Abby helped her find a job at bar. Her boyfriend was good friends with the DJ, Harrison, and with him as her reference, they quickly gave her a job waitressing as often as she wanted.

"Olivia , are you paying attention ? Table six looks thirsty," her overbearing boss Hal said. Between him and the hours, she often found herself wondering why the she worked there to begin with. "I don't pay you to stare off into space."

"I don't work to get yelled at ,"she replied. He was already in a foul mood because his girlfriend and the best waitress at the club had dumped him. The rumor mill around the club was that Quinn had dumped Hal after being pursued by Andrew Nichols, the eldest son of Bill Nichols,the co owner of Republic, one of the largest firms and employers on the West Coast in the country.

"Are you going to do something about it or are you just planning to stand there?" he questioned, as his fingers tapped furiously along the bar top as he grew more frustrated with her, and she became annoyed.

"Actually, I am waiting for you to get me their drinks that I ordered a few minutes ago Hal," she quipped as he looked at her, embarrassment clouding his face as she repeated the order to him again. "Two Coronas', a Sam Adams and a Vodka and Cranberry for the woman." Hal quickly set to work getting the drinks ready, clearly looking a bit anguished that he had yelled at her because of his own stupidity. Of course Hal would never apologize. It wasn't in his nature to say he was sorry, even if he was at fault. When he finally placed the drinks on her tray,she took them with ease and delivered them promptly to the table, getting propositioned by one of the guys before she turned on her heels and walked away after turning him down nicely. There was only one man she wanted to hit on her, and he was due to arrive at any moment.

Olivia took an order from another table, clearing off the empties before she headed back to the bar, where Hal was pouring some drinks for one of the other waitresses, Jenny. They were gossiping back and forth about Quinn and her leaving, with Hal making snide remarks about how she would dump Andrew as soon as she found someone with more money or a larger dick.

Olivia held back a chuckle as Hal didn't realise they were insinuating that he had a small dick before she rolled her eyes, not interested in getting involved in their gossip, as she gave her drink order and waited patiently for Hal to finish it up. After she delivered the drinks back to the table she was serving, chatting amiably with the group of ladies who were friends of the last performer, she turned around and walked right into a brick wall, her drink tray hitting the floor.

"I am so sorry," Olivia began to apologize as she bent down to pick up the tray, before standing up to come face to face with her mysterious musician.

"No blood, no foul," he said sweetly, as he manoeuvred himself around her, his hand brushing up against her outer thigh as he headed towards the back room. She was frozen in place as her body shivered in reaction to his touch. It was so gentle and soft, a casual touch that was not purposeful , but tempting at the same time.

She watched him from the corner of her eye as he busied himself around the club and spoke affably to Harrison as though they were close friends. Just then, the singer who was currently on stage finished his rather mediocre version of 'Better Man' by James Morrison, and her heart skipped a beat, because she knew _he _was next.

Olivia could feel the electricity in the air as he took the stage, his acoustic guitar held firmly in his strong hands as he sat at the stool and fiddled with the microphone stand for a moment, bringing it closer to him.

"Evening everyone," he stated as the room grew silent under his forceful voice. She could listen to him speak all day. She wished that voice was saying more sensual things to her as she lie beneath his firm body. "I know it's hard to follow up such a stellar cover of James Morrison, but let's see what we can do, alright?"

She laughed at him watched a little too intensely as he launched into his first song, his fingers playing the guitar seemingly without any effort. His baritone voice was strong and full of passion as he closed his eyes and let himself get taken over by the lyrics that he sang so soulfully Olivia felt like he was singing to exclusively for her. When she blinked for a moment, she caught him staring right at her as he sang and she immediately felt herself getting heated.

"Liv, table eighteen seems to be looking a little dry," said Mellie snidely as she walked past her, her eyes brimming with disdain as she made her way over to the bar to get her latest order filled. Olivia pulled herself from her reverie, remembering that she was here to do a job, albeit reluctantly, and not ogle the gorgeous musician currently singing his heart out. She made her way over to the table she dreaded all night, filled with the same three usual drunken assholes. It was just her luck that every single week they requested to be served by her.

"Evening boys," she said with fake enthusiasm as the first, an awkward looking guy named Jake eyed her up as if she was a piece of meat. "What can I get for you… the usual?" They came so often she knew what each of them wanted. Jake wanted her, Charlie had wanted Quinn until he heard she no longer worked here and Huck… well James wanted Mike.

"Your phone number," slurred Jake, who already seemed like he was half under the table. It was the same situation every single time they showed up here. The three of them drank until Hal had one of the bouncers toss them out and call them a cab. They weren't the rowdiest guys to ever pass through the doors , but they were the most consistent.

"I don't give my number out. I don't date," she said trying to sound remorseful, even though she could tell Jake wasn't really buying it. Her mind was distracted as the mystery singer segued into a rather mesmerising m version of 'Everybody Here Wants You' by Jeff Buckley and her knees grew weak.

"I'll just have to leave you a big enough tip then, so you can change your mind," he added as he winked at her before ordering his Glenfiddich neat, which was such a pompous drink for a guy wearing a 49'ers jersey and ripped jeans. She knew he was trying to impress her, but there was no way she was going to fall for his sycophantic ways. Huck and Charlie took their sweet time deciding what to order, but finally ordered their usual White Russian and Appletini before Olivia rushed back to the bar and placed their orders.

As she waited, she looked back towards the stage and the room grew silent as he ran his fingers through his dishevelled mess of hair. When he opened his eyes, he looked outright sad while his gaze darted anxiously around the room, clearly searching for someone. It would be just her luck that he had a significant other. She groaned to herself internally. When she looked up again, he quirked a small smile and his eyes locked with mine. He was looking at her again.

"So I have some bad news for you all. This is my last song and I don't just mean for tonight," he said through clenched teeth as her heart grew cold at this announcement. "I know some of you have been listening religiously for a year, but something has come up and this will be my last performance at Wonderland." She let out a fairly loud gasp and he did a double take, obviously having heard her. "Thank you for being such loyal fans and friends. Now, let's get this show on the road, for the last time."

Every single fiber of her being ached with the news that he would no longer be performing at Wonderland. She truthfully had no reason to stay without his presence. Her day job paid her a modest amount, while this job ate away at time that couple he dedicated to her art. She could do more than being a waitress at a mediocre bar in.

He began playing the first chords of his last song just as Hal placed the drinks onto her tray and motioned for her to get back to her table. Olivia reluctantly crossed the room and let his voice overwhelm her as she steadied the tray, feeling somewhat shaky because she would miss this feeling. She would miss him.

Olivia paused as she reached to the table and out of the corner of her eye she saw that Jake noticed her watching the stage, her focus on the beautiful man clutching the guitar. Each lyric pierced her heart, and she realized how much she would loathe coming to Wonderland without him here to keep her sane and fill her soul with music.

"I won't miss seeing him every week," Jake commented caustically, pulling her from her thoughts. Olivia put their drinks down on the table a little too forcefully a and watched Jake pull a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and rest it on her tray. Once again he was trying to get her number ,and it wasn't working..

"How long have you been coming in here Jake?"

"I don't , a few months perhaps," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. His curious expression let her know he was clueless as to where she was going with her questioning.

"And how many of those times have you asked me out?"

"Every time I come here."

"What makes you think that I would ever be interested after all those months of turning you down?" Olivia retorted as Huck and Charlie began to laugh across the table and Jake looked at them both with disdain before turning his face to her, his fury clear on his face. Apparently Jake didn't take rejection or embarrassment well.

"Well what the hell makes you think Fitz Grant would ever be interested in the likes of you, Olivia? You're a waitress at a shitty club and he's about to run a major fucking company," Jake snapped at her as she turned back to the stage , and Olivia did her best to keep a poker face Jake's words hit her. "Hal doesn't want him playing here anymore because his best friend stole Quinn from him and everyone knows it. You can't tell me that you didn't know that the heir to one of the largest enterprises was the guy you lusted after every fucking week?"

"You don't know a damn thing about me, expect that I have the tolerance of a saint to continue to entertain your horrid behaviour. Unlike you, who can only afford to patron at this "shitty" establishment, I am here by choice. If I quit tonight, I would probably be better off. Unfortunately you will still be in the same sad state you currently are in. My horizon is much brighter than a creep such as yourself in torn jeans. Now show me some respect or leave me the hell alone."

Jake's eyes grew wide as she fired back at him. While he stood utterly flabbergasted, only let it sink in that she finally knew Fitz's name. He finished up his song, and she heard Jake scoff from behind her as Fitz wished everyone a good night and thanked them for listening to him indulge his musical side. She tried to ignore the sounds around her and maintain some semblance of cool, until she felt Jake grab her arm as she once again tried to walk away. She held her tray defensively and turned around, her eyes red in anger and sadness. "What the hell? Let go of me!"

"Just so you know Liv, everyone here knows you want him. I'll be waiting when you realize he's out of your league," Jake stated forcefully as she wrenched her arm from him and turned, only to run face first with Fitz .

"Is everything alright over here?" he asked, his smooth voice calling attention to all of them, even Huck.

"Everything is fine," Jake replied as his eyes narrowed at Fitz before he turned to bee, a saccharine sweet expression on his plain face. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, just fine, these boys were just looking for romantic advice, and I was suggesting to Jake that he should reconsider his tactics of bullying or pressuring women into dating him," Olivia replied snidely as she began to step away from the table and this time Fitz lightly grabbed her arm and led her away from them.

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Peachy keen, really. Now I have a few more tables to serve, so if you don't mind…" she reluctantly pulled away from his grasp and turned her focus back to work. She moved onto her next table and before she realised it, she was heading home for the night, feeling empty as she left the club knowing that she wouldn't see him again. She had let the chance to know him slip through her fingers.

When Olivia arrived home the night of Fitz's final performance, Abby was up and waiting for her, as though she anticipated something would happen. She curled up on the couch with her and listened as she poured her heart out about having feelings for Fitz, even though she didn't know him at all ,and about how felt unfulfilled in her life. She needed more. She wasn't focusing on her art as she had intended. Abby encouraged her and did her best to reassure her that everything would be fine if she followed her heart, so she did.

She worked the next Tuesday and when she walked in on Thursday , knowing she wouldn't see Fitz, she decided to quit. Working there didn't hold the same desire for her as it had when she had first discovered his music. Hal was pissed, especially since he had just lost his two best waitresses within a one month span, but she couldn't have cared less. As she walked back to her apartment from Wonderland that night, she passed a newspaper stand which held the latest issue Business News Weekly, which had a photo of Fitz on the cover, announcing his appointment as the new CEO of The Republic , one of area's largest employers. She paid for the magazine and took it home with her, shamelessly reading the article seven times before finally falling asleep on the couch with the magazine still clutched in her hands.

When she returned from her day job the following day ,she had newfound vigor and determination. She pulled out her dusty old sketchpads, oil paints and canvases and set to work in the living room painting whatever came to mind. It had been almost a four months since she had attempted anything even remotely creative, and as she converted the room into a makeshift art studio, she found herself happy for the first time in a rather long time. Abby encouraged her continually and on Friday night when she came home from work, she came bearing gifts; a proper easel and a large selection of watercolor paints from the art store down the street from campus.

The nights that were once spent at Wonderful turned into an engrossment in her art. It seemed like she rarely ate or slept in the evenings. She'd find herself catching a few hours of shut eye in her same trusty pair of worn shorts, cotton bandana, and paint splattered tank top; all of which had seen better days.

It was four days after the Fourth of July and the area was suffering through a major heat wave. While she stood in the living room in the middle of the afternoon, wiping sweat from her brow as she worked on a portrait from memory, Abby walked into the apartment, which caught her off guard. She wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we were expecting company," Olivia said as she stood in place and looked at Abby in frustration. The place was a mess. Could she have picked a worse time to bring over a guest? "If you don't mind, I will just go clean up a bit."

"Liv, don't go anywhere. It's not like I brought him home to date you, I don't work for OkCupid," she laughed as Liv glared at her for a moment in confusion.

"How about I introduce myself," said the gentleman standing beside her in a what appeared to be an Armani suit. As she sized him up, she was certain that he was dressed impeccably" My name is Laurent Descoteaux, and I run the Descoteaux gallery." Olivia fought to hide her shock. "I take it that you know of my gallery?"

"Yeah, I've been in a few times with my mother in the past. She has a piece once showcased in your gallery houses in her office," he nodded his head and gave her a rather charming smile.

"There are very few who can afford pieces from my gallery," he admitted casually as he started to walk around the cluttered apartment, his eyes darting around to all the artwork which literally covered every surface and wall. "Anyways, Abby here is a friend of my little sister Nicolette, and the girls informed me of your talent. I'll get right to the point and tell you that at the beginning in August I am holding an exhibit for up and coming artists. I wasn't sure if you would be a fit for my gallery to be honest, but I want these four works from you." Laurent pointed at three very different paintings that rested around the room, and the unfinished portrait currently gracing her easel. Olivia allowed herself to sit down in the nearest chair.

"Mr. Descoteaux, I'm honoured. This kind of opportunity doesn't just happen. I haven't picked up a paint brush in a months and suddenly my best friend has a gallery owner in my living room who wants me to be put in a show." She rattled off as she held her hands against her knees and took a deep breath as she tried to calm down. She pinched herself rather hard and when she looked up, Abby and Laurent stood before her smirking.

"I am not kidding. This is fun Abby, like I'm Ed McMahon with the Prize Patrol or something," he giggled as Olivia looked up at him and couldn't help but burst into laughter. "I'm not promising you the moon or the stars here Olivia; just some wall space in a well known gallery for a few weeks. Nothing could come of it, or you could sell everything."

"Liv, isn't what this has been all about? You'll be heading off to school before long, so you have to take a chance… just do it," Abby urged as Olivia looked into her eyes and she was brimming with pride. Olivia was pleased with some of the things she had painted, her favorites actually being the ones that Laurent had picked out for his show, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to part from them?

"I'll do it," Olivia said with small, hesitant sigh as Abby jumped over to her and wrapped her arms around Olivia's shaking body.

"You won't regret it Liv. I know the perfect thing you can wear to the opening night too," she gushed as Olivia still attempted to process this potentially life altering happening. "Don't worry Liv. I can see the look of sheer panic on your face, but I promise I will take care of it."

The next three weeks, Olivia surrounded herself in her art, finishing up the abstract portrait she first , then a few more pieces that interested Laurent when he came with two members of his staff to pick up her four pieces for the show. Two days before the scheduled opening, Abby treated Olivia to a day at a spa. There she was able to relax somewhat, but as each moment passed, Olivia couldn't turn her mind off.

So on Friday night, Olivia walked into the Descoteaux Gallery feeling confident in a rather form fitting black, sleeveless, velvet and tulle dress. Her hair worn with soft waves. The look was completed with her patent heels and a punchy pink lip. She hadn't worn anything this sexy or expensive in a long time and it felt refreshing.

"You look great Liv, stop pacing," Abby scolded as Olivia narrowed her eyes at her and stopped dreaded in her tracks. "Seriously… you are a professional artist now, act like one."

"I'm allowed a brief moment to compose myself," Olivia declared as she squared her shoulders, letting out a deep breath as she noticed Laurent was stalking across the room towards her, both arms outstretched as if they were the best of friends.

"Olivia, you look wonderful. We've had a lot of interest in some of your pieces already, so it might be a great night," he gushed as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a huge hug and when he pulled away, still holding onto her shoulders firmly, she looked at him in shock when he mentioned people actually liked my work. "Go have a glass of champagne and calm your nerves, you look like you need it."

Abby excused herself to go wait for Harrison outside as Olivia grabbed a drink from the nearest waiter and made her way around the gallery, checking out all the other new artists who were being featured. There were so many different forms of art featured, including photography, watercolors ,and even mixed media. She was a little impressed by some of the artists, but there was one display of photography that just confused her. While she knew it was probably meant to be seductive, since it was photos of a bare woman's legs in different heels and stockings, but it wasn't her cup of tea.

"You don't like it?" Olivia heard an oddly familiar voice behind her ask and when she turned around, she was met by the brick wall himself, Fitzgerald Grant. He was dressed impeccably in a dark blue suit, his hair still coiffed perfectly, but his eyes didn't look nearly as happy or soulful as they did when he would perform on stage at Wonderland. "I'm guessing the photographer either as a foot, shoe or leg fetish."

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked as she clutched her champagne glass firmly in her hand, reminding herself not to drop it on the floor and make a run for it.

"Let's consider me a patron of the arts."

"Let's get to the real story," she replied as Fitz let out a small laugh and nodded his head.

"I can do that. My best friend Andrew dragged me along with his new girlfriend, Quinn. If I am not mistaken you guys know one another," he said as his eyes looked down the length of her appraisingly. He broke out into a devilish grin and Olivia couldn't help but feel emboldened by his response. He clearly liked what he saw and that thought alone made her mind race and gave her confidence. "What brings you here tonight?"

"The oils over there against the far wall are mine."

"A waitress who paints."

"An artist who used to waitress," Olivia corrected him as he smiled again and grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray of the next waiter that walked by. "I quit a week after you stopped playing." Olivia to blush as Fitz's eyes went wide at her words. She turned back to the photos in front of her and tried to ignore the fact that he was now standing directly behind her , only inches away. She could feel his body heat, his utter presence , through the thin fabric of her dress and shivered in both nervousness and excitement.

"I would have gone back if I could, but Hal…" he stated, fading away before he could finish his sentence.

"I understand. It's alright really," Olivia replied casually as Abby approached with her boyfriend on her arm and Quinn trailing behind, with a man who she assumed was Andrew. "I'm Olivia Pope by the way." It felt wonderful for him to finally know her name.

"It's nice to finally put a name to the face Olivia... Livvie," he tested the name out. "I'm Fitz, Fitzgerald Grant, but I think you already knew that," he declared as Abby stepped forward and interrupted them as she gave Liv a quick hug. When she wrapped her arms around Liv, she whispered in her ear that one of her smaller works had been sold. Olivia wanted to scream with excitement, but she quickly remembered where was, so she simply nodded her head in response and acquiesced when Abby pulled bed away to see Laurent. When she turned back, Fitz looked downright sad that she was leaving.

The rest of the night passed in a blur as she spoke cheerfully to several other interested buyers and art connoisseurs. She felt completely in her element. She noticed Fitz from the corner of her eye several times, but never found the courage to approach him again to talk to him casually. As the night drew to a close though, he found her as she was resting her empty champagne glass on the bar, having only had two drinks during the night as she tried to maintain some composure.

"I'm not usually this forward with woman, as evidenced by the fact that it took over a year for me to say anything to you, but I was wondering if you might want to go somewhere with me tonight," he stated, sounding formal yet also endearing. She had no idea what to say in response, so she simply nodded her head, eager to spend any time with him that could bed managed. "I promise to get you home in one piece."

"I'm not worried. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith," Olivia admitted as Fitz smirked at her and she felt as if she's melt into herself . "Are we going somewhere in particular?"

"Yes," he replied playfully as he wrapped his arm around her waist slowly to guide her from the gallery, and she couldn't help the smile that firmed as she felt as if she fit perfectly at his side; like she was meant to be there. They bid a quick farewell to Abby, who eyed her friend knowingly, and the rest of the crew who were standing outside of the gallery getting a breath of air. They all congratulated her on a successful first showing before the valet brought Fitz's car to the curb.

"You have excellent taste in cars. Which model is this?" Olivia questioned as she looked at the sleek Aston Martin.

"It's an Aston Martin DBS Volante," Fitz stated casually . "It was the first major purchase I made after I got access to my trust fund a few years ago. What do you drive, Livvie? Are you one of those eco friendly people that drives a Prius?"

"Actually...my first baby was a Prius," she confessed which only spurred laughter from Fitz. Clearly he'd be picking at people who drove a Prius. "I named him Jaime. I passed him along to my cousin a few years back. I now drive a Mercedes S400 Hybrid."

"I couldn't see you in a Prius,but a Mercedes is more like it. I see you're still attempting to be green with your 'hybrid'."

"I'll have you know that I am every green. So green that I put tree huggers to shame." Olivia protested playfully.

"Forgive me for ever doubting you," Fitz joined her in laughter as he put his hands up.

"This is all so… surreal."

"What is? The car conversation or me?"

"Both. I never once though I would be sitting in an Aston Martin, not my dream car… especially not beside you. In fact, never in my wildest dreams did I think you owned an Aston," Olivia admitted as Fitz let out a chuckle besides me.

"What did you think I drove?"

"A Range Rover seemed more of your taste ," she met his gaze.

"Well aren't you rather astute. That would be my day to day vehicle... My parents have money and I have an expansive savings account, but I live a rather boring life with the exception of my cars and my apartment," he stated genuinely as she simply nodded her head in response.

"Is that we are going your apartment?"

"No... did you want to go there?"

"I want to go wherever you want to take me," Olivia admitted as a horn honked behind us and Fitz smirked before looking back to the road and driving them wherever he intended to take her.

"From what I could gather, your work went over really well tonight," stated Fitz as she looked quickly to see the huge smile on his face. In fact, he looked a little smug.

"Thanks, I think. I ended up selling three pieces," Olivia said casually, recalling the fact that her abstract portrait and two smaller oil paintings which reminded her of home. She felt a small twinge of regret and began to miss her parents for a moment, but she quickly reminded herself her mother would be proud of this achievement and resolved to call her on Sunday when she knew she would be home. When she looked back at Fitz, he was still grinning wildly. "You bought one didn't you?"

"Who else would buy a painting of me?"

"How did you… you could tell… why didn't you tell me?" Olivia rattled off as Fitz just nodded his head and laughed.

"I know it was supposed to be abstract and all, but I think it would look really good hanging in my apartment. I could tell it was me the moment I laid eyes on it; I also knew no one else could have it. I may have bought it as soon as I heard someone else was interested," he declared as she looked at him with both frustration and desire. "Seeing that you had painted me helped me get up the nerve to talk to you tonight."

Olivia was floored when a little more than five minutes later they pulled in front Wonderland and Fitz stepped out of the vehicle acting rather carefree, whereas she was glued to her seat.

"I'm not really interested in going in there. Is there somewhere else we can go?" Olivia told him as she looked up and noticed the neon lights of the sign were not glowing electric blue like they usually did, which was very weird since it was a Friday night, which was usually one of the busiest nights. "It's not even open tonight Fitz."

"I know. I have a key."

"Why the hell would you have a key?"

"It pays to have friends in high places."

"I would hardly call Hal a friend of yours," she replied as Fitz opened the passenger door and held his hand out politely, waiting for her to take it. When she gripped it, a quick shock ran through her entire body and she shivered in response, though it was still rather warm out. "How did you get the key?"

"Harrison gave it to me."

"Why the hell… I'm done asking questions, since you seem to enjoy playing some sort of game with me," Olivia replied in frustration as she folded her arms over her chest and Fitz grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards the front door.

"I'm not playing games Liv. Harrison gave me the key tonight at the gallery. He decided he was tired of just being a DJ a few months ago and we had been discussing buying the club together as partners. We met a few times and he showed me a rather impressive business plan he put together, and with my financial backing, we appealed to the rather greedy side of Hal," Fitz said honestly as she looked at him , trying to keep her mouth from dropping open. "We took possession of the club Tuesday and today was the first time I had seen Harry since he got the keys."

"I'm speechless, truly," Olivia admitted as Fitz used his keys to open the doors and then he escorted her inside, turning on some the lights inside and locking the doors behind them.

"You've left me speechless since the first time I laid eyes on you Livvie," Fitz admitted as she stood frozen in her spot, much like she did every Thursday when he took the stage at the club. "I couldn't even form a coherent sentence around you, but when I took the stage I felt like I was playing for you. So every Thursday I came… just to see you."

She was completely flabbergasted and couldn't manage a rational thought in her muddled mind. Fitz came to the club just to see her and she practically lived her life around Thursdays so she could see him again, hoping one day he'd know her name. "You are so beautiful," he said sweetly as he walked towards her and grasped her face in his hands, softly kissing her lips. The feeling of his lips against her was like nothing she had ever considered, let alone experience before. It was like Fourth of July fireworks, opening presents on Christmas Morning and New Years Eve in Paris all rolled into one. It set her soul on fire. She let out a low moan against his lips and opened her mouth eagerly as his tongue slipped. Everything that had happened in the last few hours just didn't seem real. She had gone from wondering if he'd ever know her name to running off with him.

"Are you alright? Should I not have done that?" Fitz asked breathlessly as he pulled away and she kept her eyes sealed shut. "I'm sorry," he muttered and she felt him back away from her, which was the last thing she wanted , so she reached out and grabbed his hand, keeping him from moving further away.

"The only thing you should be apologizing for is not doing that the moment you met me," Olivia admitted unabashedly as Fitz grinned and stepped back towards her, his hand threading through the back of her hair. Fitz pulled her towards him and their lips connected once more, electricity flowing through their bodies as she wrapped her arms around him and welcomed him fully . "I've watched and wanted you for months," Olivia said against his lips as he pulled away and smiled sweetly. "I've never wanted anyone more than I wanted you Fitz. Even when I didn't know who you really were, I wanted you."

"I was always me here Liv… the real me. I love to play music. I'm very relaxed and calm, I'm not pretentious, and I never flaunt my wealth. If it wasn't for the fact that my father was sick, I wouldn't even be taking such a large role at the firm; my sister would be doing it alongside my father like they had always planned. However, I'm loyal to a fault, and I love my family almost as much. I have no other choice right now," Fitz said quietly as she kissed his cheek sweetly, impressed by his loyalty and determination.

Fitz grabbed her hand and led her towards the stage, lifting her up to sit on the edge as he stood between her slightly opened legs. She took his hand in mind, entwining their fingers and she stared at them for a moment, surprised at how comfortable, familiar, everything felt between them. "I loved your music."

"I loved that you looked at me like I was the only person in the room when I sang. It always made my imagination run wild. "

"You were… every Thursday night," she said without remorse, as Fitz's lips found purchase on the side of her neck and his hand moved gently down her arm, her body reacting instantly to his touch. She wanted more. She needed more. "And every night you were in my dreams." Fitz pulled away from me for the briefest of moments and when our eyes met, Olivia knew it was him. It was always meant to be him. Her mysterious guitar playing man was what she had been waiting for to make everything make sense.

No words were exchanged as he moved forward again, his lips gently covering her as she struggled to catch her breath because he felt too good against her. Fitz's hands gently ghosted down her back and ended up on her ass, making her groan as he gripped her firmly in his hands and pulled her closer to him. His erection was very obvious as she pressed herself against him, desperate to feel all of him.

"I need you... please," she replied as she started to unbutton Fitz's dress shirt as he pushed his jacket off. He had already removed the tie when they walked into the club and the moment his coat and shirt were gone, she couldn't help but lean forward and kiss his chest gently. Fitz pulled her in for another kiss, their lips matching perfectly together, moving in sync as she reached down and began to undo his belt.

"There's no hurry Livvie," Fitz stated as he reached down to still her hands before kissing her lips again and then began peppering a trail of soft kisses from her lips down to her collarbone. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not taking any chances tonight. I could wake up tomorrow and this could all be a dream, and I refuse to have regrets in the light of the morning," she said as Fitz moved his fingers up and began to unzip her dress. Her chest heaved in anticipation and she couldn't help but smile as she watched Fitz lick his lips, while his eyes remained trained on her breasts.

"There will be no regrets," he confirmed quietly as he bent forward and kissed the swell of her breast while his hand reached behind her to undo the rest of the zipper on the back of her dress. She breathed a sigh of relief when Fitz slipped her dress from her shoulders, revealing her black lace bra to his eager eyes. "You are beautiful."

"Jesus... you are even more stunning than I ever dreamed of." Olivia pulled him towards her and kissed him as she began to remove his belt again, finally succeeding in removing it and pushing his pants down seconds later, along with his boxers.

"I've waited so long for you," Olivia admitted as Fitz nodded his head in agreement. He grabbed at the lace covering her breasts and pulled it down, leaving the fabric to cup her breasts as he sucked one of her nipples in his mouth while his other hand massaged her free breast. "Oh god," Olivia groaned as he bit her and she arched her back, urging him on. "So much better than I dreamed."

Fitz switched his mouth to her other breast and began to lick and suck her nipple, flicking it back and forth teasingly as his hand moved ever so slowly down her stomach to the place she wanted him the most. He grabbed the lace from between her legs and moved it to the side, sliding two fingers down the length of her folds, making her moan in excitement. "You are so wet baby," he muttered as her fingers found purchase on his back and she wrapped myself around him.

"Every Thursday Fitz, and every time I thought of you," she replied honestly as his eyes grew wide in surprise from her words. He leaned forward and kissed her feverishly, their lips melding together in desperation as she felt him ease both fingers within her, causing her to bite her lip as she moaned out in pleasure. It had been so long since she had been with someone else that she was aching in anticipation.

Feeling rather confident, Olivia reached her hand down between them and tentatively grabbed Fitz's thick member in her hand, stroking it slowly as she rubbed her thumb over the tip, spreading his pre cum all over the head. She wanted him in her mouth and inside of her, but from the expression of darkened lust in Fitz's eyes, it would have to wait. Fitz took a step back from her and she released his cock from her grip. "Take your clothes."

She did as he instructed, her body on fire from his forceful tone, which she had never heard before. When she looked back up, Fitz had his cock in his hand and was stroking it slowly as he watched her intensely, his eyes burning with need. "My god..., Livvie ," he stated as she lifted her ass off the edge of the stage and inched the lace down her legs, leaving herself completely bare for him.

She felt extremely exposed and based on the look on his face, . Fitz turned away from her slowly and began sorting through his wallet for a condom. As he stood with his back to her, his glorious ass on display, she looked up to his arm and saw the tattoo covering it, that she hadn't seen in several months.

"Your ink is stunning," Olivia said softly. She was never one for tattoo, but his was so tastefully done. Fitz turned around with a smirk on his face a condom clutched between his fingers. He silently sheathed himself and walked towards her , grabbing her ass and pulling her right to the edge of the stage.

"It's from my Navy days. Those were some of the best days of my youth. It's a pair of wings, because I was a fly boy," he admitted with a smirk before he kissed her sweetly and she felt him slip between her wet folds, but not enter her. "I got it with some of the guys and of the nurses one day when we were back home. Back then I didn't know what I wanted. Of course, now all I want is you."

She bit her bottom lip at his declaration and then groaned loudly as Fitz eased himself inside of her, her body adjusting to his size as her knuckles turned white as she gripped the edge of the stage. He stilled his movements and her head lolled back, trying to come to grips with the sheer ecstasy that was wracking her body at that moment. "What do you want Liv?"

"You… always you," she managed to say as Fitz pulled out of her and then slid back in as she wrapped her legs around him, urging him deeper inside of her. For the next several minutes, Fitz and Olivia moved in perfect sync with one another, as he filled her over and over again. It was everything she could have dreamed of and more. He continued expressing how much he had always wanted her as she fought back the urge to succumb to him with each word he spoke to her. It was amazing how this man could have such control over her even though they truly hadn't known each other that long.

When he reached up and began tweaking her sensitive nipples between his fingers, she shook in release and arched her back in pleasure, letting the orgasm overcome her as she repeated his name like a prayer. Fitz thrust himself inside her once more and as she squeezed every muscle in her body in ecstasy, Fitz gripped her ass tighter in his hands and released with a loud growl.

They both took a moment to compose themselves. Fitz pulled away to discard of the condom, tugging his boxers back on as he came back to where she was sitting , still trying to come down from her high. She couldn't believe she had just had sex with Fitz, on the stage at Wonderland no less.

"I'm sorry… it shouldn't have happened like that."

Her heart sank in her chest at his words and she began to over think everything, like usual. Did he regret this? What happened to him declaring that they would have no regrets just a little while ago? This could not be happening, not now.

She jumped down from the stage, her legs wobbling as she stepped into the heels she'd worn and began to grab her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked, clearly confused as she stepped into her dress , not even caring that she couldn't place her thong. "Livvie … stop."

"I have to go."

"Fuck… I didn't mean… that came out all wrong," he stammered as he grabbed for her arm , and she pulled away defensively. "I meant that our first time shouldn't have been on the stage, but I couldn't help myself. I should have been dating you for a while, romancing you with gifts and flowers, taking you to meet my family and telling you I love you before making love to you."

Olivia stood in the middle of the club with her mouth gaping open in shock and feeling like a complete and utter idiot for immediately jumping to the worst from his statement. "It was perfect for us."

"It wasn't good enough for you… you deserve the world."

"All I want is you," Olivia answered honestly as she looked at Fitz with a tentative smile. He stepped towards her quickly and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her firmly before pulling away, her face now grasped in his hands. "Play for me."

Fitz kissed her gently before offering a chair to her at the front of the stage. He then proceeded to put his pants back on as well as his dress shirt, which he left unbuttoned. She sat down eagerly as he hopped up onto the stage and grabbed the guitar that rested against the stool. He tuned the guitar for a few moments, because it wasn't his. Once he was comfortable with the sound he looked at her intensely, like they did every Thursday night, which she now knew was love and desire.

"I was never as good at words as I was with music, so maybe this will say something I can't."

The moment Fitz finished, Olivia literally launched herself off the chair and wrapped herself around him, sitting on his lap and kissing his lips with reckless abandon before finally pulling away breathless, to find a laughing Fitz beneath her. "I fell… one Thursday months ago, Fitz."

"I know I'm going about this all wrong, but would you like to get a coffee, hot chocolate, or perhaps tea with me? Maybe I can take you out to lunch? How about a Thursday" Fitz asked, now beaming at her.

"I'd love to get coffee, hot chocolate, tea, or lunch with you,"she paused briefly to take the moment in. "Thursday's perfect."


End file.
